glad you came
by CsillaDream
Summary: Love is in the air, bringing together couples who are getting cozy under soft blankets. Kissing. Showering each other with words of affection. So much so that it was suffocating one, Sugawara Koushi, who was the self-titled sole single man in his group of friends.


**Csilla: Yeah, I'm posting a Valentine's Day-themed one-shot in July... this idea was just too adorable to pass up/wait for 2017 Valentine's Day to write/post**

 **Dedication: Kris (mosherocks4) because I'm still angry at the DaiSuga fic I was writing for your birthday eue**

 **Warning: cavity-inducing fluff ahead, you have been warned**

* * *

Love is in the air, bringing together couples who are getting cozy under soft blankets. Kissing. Showering each other with words of affection. So much so that it was suffocating one, Sugawara Koushi, who was the self-titled sole single man in his group of friends.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" Needless to say, the ash blond was sure he heard wrong. After all, there was no way his childhood friend of ten years had asked him to leave his _own_ dorm room, even if they do share the room.

"Just for the night, Kou-chan~" A pillow soared through the air at an alarming rate towards the brunet's face, Oikawa dropped to his roommate's bed just barely dodging. The moment he sat up, he whined: "Kou-chan-"

"Don't 'Kou-chan' me, this is my room too" The pity look shot at him dissolved the ash blond's irritation with his childhood friend. Groaning, Sugawara hung his head before muttering: "Fine, but next time you want to _get it on_ with Iwaizumi: do it in _his_ room" as he packed his laptop up.

Hopefully one of his friend's roommates wouldn't mind him crashing for this stupid day…

…and Sugawara couldn't believe how _wrong_ he was. Every single one turned him away. Stupid Valentine's Day. Stupid couples.

"Sorry, Kei begged me to stay with Bokuto so he could spend time with Yamaguchi in our room..." Akaashi apologized to the dishearten ash blond, who immediately hung his head. He was running out of options…

Oikawa took his room to be with Iwaizumi…

Iwaizumi's roommate, Kyoutani is spending time with Yahaba…

Yahaba's roommate, Kunimi is celebrating with Kindachi…

His roommate, Kageyama is spending the day with Hinata…

Kenma, Hinata's roommate, is hanging out with Kuroo…

Kuroo's room is being used by Bokuto and Akaashi…

Akaashi's room by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi…

Yamaguchi's room by Ennoshita and Tanaka…

Tanaka's room was being used by Nishinoya and Asahi…

Sugawara didn't really know anything about Asahi's roommate, aside from what little information his brunet friend had spoken of: Daichi Sawamura, one of the residential advisers who was never around when they went to drag the unwilling Asahi out of the comforts of his room. Yup, that was pretty much it.

Hopefully this guy wouldn't mind him staying the night…

…of course the last thing the ash blond expected was to come face-to-face with a god-sent angel. How had they never run into each other before? How had such a good-looking guy managed to _never_ be around when they were harassing Asahi?

Daichi Sawamura.

"Can I help you?" He repeated when his previous attempts to greet the ash bond standing outside of his door proved useless.

The concerned dark brown eyes seemed to jump-start his mind as Sugawara tried to find words. Any words to make him seem less of a gaping idiot.

"Hello, you're Asahi's roommate right?" Not the brightest thing to tumble out of his mouth, but he couldn't deny that the surprise reflecting in the dark orbs before him made him want to smile.

"If you're looking for him, he won't be home… He's spending the night with a friend," The idea that Nishinoya and Asahi were friends was comical, but the ash blond pushed that aside for another time.

Clearing his throat, "Actually, I'm here to see you," dark brown eyes widened and he was quick to add: "well, I guess its more like ask you for a favor" hoping that it might make him sound less creep "You see, today is Valentine's Day and all my friends are spending it with their _significant other_ , including my roommate-"

"So you need a place to crash then," Daichi's laugh was warm and velvety, the ash blond could feel the temperature in the hall actually increase.

Before Sugawara could state that that was exactly what he was hoping for, the door opened further, wordlessly inviting him inside. Daichi shut the door once the ash blond had stepped inside before crossing the room, it was then that Sugawara noticed the suspicious unopened cans on the floor. Beer.

"Don't judge me, its Single Awareness Day after all" Daichi plopped down onto a spot on the floor, the ash blond mirroring him on a spot opposite of him.

Laughing lightly, Sugawara reached for one of the unopened cans and pulled back on the tab: "Guess I really wouldn't have any room to judge anyone else," They spent the whole night drinking, laughing, and screaming obscenities to all the couples in their dorm.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the cheap blinds of the dorm, it made the dust particles in the air glow. Slipping away from the small arms that encompassed him, Asahi quietly padded away from the petite sleeping form of his boyfriend. He really didn't want to leave the warmth of the bed, but he had left his laptop with his room. With his unfinished English assignment. Good thing it was early in the morning, he was able to make the journey back to his own room without attracting any unwanted attention towards his rumpled attire. Hopefully Daichi would be out, he didn't need his roommate to tease him.

Quietly opening the door, nervous brown eyes peeked inside but relaxed when he saw the sleeping form of his roommate. Without shutting the door, Asahi edged inside slowly before hurriedly grabbing his laptop. His journey to leave his shared room and head back to Nishinoya's room was halted when brown eyes caught movement from his peripheral.

Daichi wasn't alone in his bed and the mane of ash blond lying curled up beside his roommate was unmistakable: his friend Sugawara, who seemed to be stirring from his sleepy comfort.

Asahi quickly (and silently) escaped from his room, shutting the door as quietly as he opened it. Mind swirling he all but ran back to his boyfriend's dorm room, there he found the aforementioned brunet rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"There you are, why'd you leave me? It got cold…"

Nishinoya's complaints fell on deaf ears as his boyfriend set his laptop down on Tanaka's bed before whispering with mild amusement: "I think our dorms' parents just got together,"

* * *

 **Csilla: As always, reviews are encouraged :p**


End file.
